A Love Related Incident at the Scarlet Mansion
by VenomFlare23
Summary: Remilia falls in love with a certain black-white witch weeks after Reimu crushes her heart with a blunt stake, and this time she doesn't plan on letting the same thing happen twice even if she must force Marisa into loving her. Will someone save the witch from Remilia's lustful grasp or will be the beginning of Marisa's life as a housewife?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Love it was something of a joke at this point to one Remilia Scarlet, for in her 500-year long existence she never truly experienced what it meant to have a lover. At that, it seemed even with the minute amount of fate that she could contort to her will, she was confined to a depressing and cold cycle.

The best example of this circle of heartfelt joy and bitter tasting misery was the most recent attempt at love, she had allowed herself to take. It comes in the form of the red-white Miko Reimu Hakurei who, a matter of weeks ago shattered her dead heart quicker than any stake could. Remilia didn't know why or when she fell into the pit of infatuation with the Miko, and at first, she really didn't care.

The only things Remilia cared for at that time was seeing all of Reimu's good traits which were plentiful in her mind. For starters, the Miko was more than capable of taking care of herself and unsurprisingly had an inhumane amount of power to her. It would also do well to mention her kindness which despite the greed filled aura around the girl, she proved to have every time she put her life on the line to resolve some youkai's frivolous attempt to cause mayhem.

She also could easily mention how enchanting the Miko looked against the light whether it be the strown pale glow of the moon or the dazzling gleams of the wretched sun that curses the vampiress to her estate during the day. Hell the girl, in all honesty, rivaled even regality like Remilia when it came to beauty which all things considered was no small feat.

This illusion for her though was to put frankly shattered with a perfectly blunt statement and an incidental amount of cruelty. The event where this took place was during a little "tea date" as Remilia commonly referred to them giddily in her mind. These "tea dates" were something she ordinarily saved for those that she had taken a romantic sort of interest in.

This one was rather special however unlike all those other "tea dates" with men and women throughout the many different years she'd been alive, Remilia had actually been rather excited about this one. Not to say that any of the partners she had chosen before were inadequate in any form it was just that she felt like she had made a right choice this time. In all fairness, Remilia usually had to continually remind herself about how erratic she was at picking partners for anything at all.

For reference, there was a charming lad who fit her fancy in just about every way. He was a gentleman in manners and dressed like one as well the night after their last date occurred was when the fall out of the relationship followed. It was the first and quite honestly the last time anyone had ever taken the vampiress to bed not because she didn't like what they were supposed to do, but because of what had transpired instead.

As Remilia would come to find out later on, the man she had decided to become friendly with was none other than the fabled Jack the Ripper. Now there was some unicity to the event, of course, seeing how the serial murderer was known for his slaughter of the common prostitute and not the higher class that he apparently walked among. This was caused more in likely by Remilia's slight control over fate manipulating the man to try his luck on the higher statured lady.

Of course, though Jack's true nature wasn't completely hidden from Remilia who could see the look of a hunter on the watch for prey, in his innocent grey eyes. As they talked, smiled and drank she could tell the surgical precision of each movement he made this didn't unnerve her of course since she was a predator as well.

Jack would soon learn this as he attempted to force a knife into the vampire's stomach only to find that it hardly bothered the scarlet devil, and with the click of her tongue turned the tables on him. In the next second there were fangs at his neck and by the dawn, the vampire had left the hotel after distorting the killer's corpse to the point where it was unrecognizable which made the Ripper's moniker all the more immortalized.

There are other sources to draw from as well but, that would be for another time. Back on track Remilia felt that in all her eternity she had found the one, the right one and had to resist one of the strongest temptations and oldest traditions in her race forced courtship. For most, this would sound terrible, horrible and utterly immoral but in the realm of vampires whether you were a man or a woman if you wanted someone then you took them no second-guessing and no asking for any special permissions.

Well, that was the case if you asked any vampire other than Remilia herself who found the whole idea demoting and, to a point quite rash; this opinion was devised mostly because of how it didn't take any form of feelings from the opposing party. Even her mother conceived her and her sister from that sort of arrangement after her mom supposedly kidnapped and raised an orphan into her "perfect" image of a husband.

In spite of such radicalism, she was going to make sure her relationship with Reimu went perfectly so the vampire would nary have to resort to such brutish methods. However, during what was supposed to be the evening she proposed, Reimu looked at her and bluntly said no telling her that she wasn't interested in love or her.

As such the aura of delusion around the Miko dissipated and quickly Remilia saw all of the girl's flaws. After the event, Reimu never returned to Remilia's mansion because she was never reinvited back not that the Miko seemingly cared or desired to. Remilia then did her best to forget the pain in her heart finding the remedy at the bottom of a bottle or anyways that was the plan until she started to find comfort in the most unexpected way.

It was through the tendencies of a human witch that plagued the Scarlet devil with unruly visits to her mansion. To be exact Remilia ended up socializing with the witch during one of her raids of Patchouli's library inside the mansion and it was well entertaining, to say the least. As Marisa bolted about causing mayhem Remilia sat there mocking the girl and talking down to her about the acts of burglary she commits.

Surprisingly Marisa responded back with her own quips and teasing smiles. After a few more conversations caused by the witch's theft from Patchouli and, her repeated play dates with Remilia's little sister brought Remilia into a rather close relationship with Marisa. However, it wasn't lost on Remilia that she was quickly flowing down the same path that ended in disaster for her when it came to Reimu.

"and now we come to this," the vampire thought more than conscious about how hypocritical she was about to seem. Remilia had invited Marisa to one "Tea date" which was what she was preparing for now except there differences. One unlike with Reimu who mostly gained letter invitations delivered by Sakuya, the witch would get this one verbally straight from the vampire.

It was a cold evening, despite that Remilia looked at the witch who emerged from the labyrinth that was the underground of the Scarlet Devil Mansion covered in sweat. "Flan gave you a harder time than usual I presume?" Remilia asked with a smirk while in her head she was figuring numbers wondering if she would need to personally weaken the girl more. Marisa gave a cocky grin before saying through slightly labored breaths "Give me a break, Flan's not enough to tire me out."

Remilia rolled her eyes while muttering out things about being unladylike, not that Marisa particularly cared for that sort of thing. "I see...if your that confident in your endurance," Remilia hovered into the air while spreading her wings out to their full length "you wouldn't mind entertaining me for a small while would you?" Most humans would shiver in fear at the challenge, Marisa she felt her spine tingle in excitement she loved fighting and gained an infinite well of energy while committing to a battle.

"Sure Remi I'll entertain ya, just don't get too cocky cause I'll win quickly if ya do!" that made Remilia giggle into her hand before creating a giant spear of energy and her eyes sharpened considerably as she told Marisa "Your the one who should be careful about how cocksure you are you country bumpkin witch." after the trade of words the battle began quickly and ended with Remilia's victory.

Marisa growled in annoyance while pushing herself up from the rather painful fight as much as she wanted to act tough, she couldn't deny she had been worn down. Taking a look outside Marisa blinked at how at this point it had become dusk and remarked: "Dang it's gotten pretty dark out," she looked to Remilia telling the vampire with a smile "Well, it's gotten pretty late looks like I'm goin home for the night."

Before Marisa could get up and leave Remilia coughed asking "Are you sure you wish to leave so soon Marisa?" That made the witch look at her with a confused look saying "Huh? Last time I checked I was on yer shit list wasn't I?" that made Remilia sigh into her hand after face-palming, it seemed that the girl was denser than her "proactive" actions suggested. "This is not the case Marisa, in fact, I would like you to think of us as close friends if nothing else."

That made the witch look confused for a spell before replying with a small grin "Is that so huh? Well, I got nothin better ta do tomorrow so I guess I can stay a while longer." That response made Remilia wholesomely if it were Reimu she would have blown the vampire off or acted coldly to her while enjoying warm freshly brewed tea. Remilia then motioned to the stairs she had landed behind motioning for Marisa to follow her to her quarters.

(On the balcony outside of Remilia's room)

They had just gotten outside on the balcony as twilight's chilled air blew over them. Remilia smiled while taking her seat at the back end of the table, her face aimed at Marisa and the door behind her. The witch herself gained a slight blush noticing how well Remilia's body interacted with the darkening sky, the vampire's skin illuminated under the light of the many stars appearing to fill the dark abyss that was consuming the sky.

"Don't be shy now Marisa sit and refresh yourself." the vampire motioned for the witch to take a seat and Marisa did so looking at the assortment of treats in front of her. The Witch then picked up a cookie biting into it before her eyes became like stars devouring multiple more evoking a giggle out of Remilia. "How child-like," Remilia thought and it almost made her feel bad about what she was planning to do.

She smirked as Marisa drained the cup of tea in front of her while saying "Holy crap this stuff is good..though it does have a strange taste." Remilia told Marisa while nibbling on a cookie "The taste is more or less due to the fact that was brewed specifically for you by Sakuya." Marisa blinked for a moment before noticing how she was feeling drowsy all of the sudden.

"Huh wh..what's going on?" she went to push herself up as Remilia chuckled cruelly at the girl telling her "Simple it seems the narcotics are taking effect," Marisa went to take a step at the vampire though suddenly her legs gave out under her, making the witch fall against the ground "And there's the paralytics as well." The witch cursed under her breath before growling out with a half-lidded glare "Yo..you bitch..just di..did you d..d...do?"

Remilia ignored the question taking Marisa by her neck and pushing her back against the door. "A sick irony that the tea you drank was brewed with mushrooms right?" through pure determination and agonized force Marisa was able to shakily bring an arm up to clasp around Remilia's wrist out of weak defiance. "Cute aren't you Kirisame but, sad to say I don't have much time to play. Tomorrow though we can knock off quite a few "firsts" for each other."

The witch quivered while trying to sink away from the vampiress who pulled her mouth open with 3 fingers on her chin. Remilia then pressed her lips against Marisa's forcing her tounge against the witch's before taking the moment to also sharpen her blood red eyes, making them glow a deep ruby color. Marisa's eyes shook as the scarlet sea that made up Remilia's eyes burned into her green and Remilia broke the kiss raising her lips to the witch's ear.

"Go to sleep my dear, by the morrow's morning there will be few who will try to "steal" you from me." it was sensual whisper that filled Marisa's head and giving into the poisons running through her body, the human slumped into Remilia's body. Remilia grinned carnviorusly she had her princess captured now she would have to go deal with other annoying things.

The balcony opened to Sakuya who bowed two nameless maids with her and Remilia looked at them saying "Sakuya you go begin dealing with you know who," she then looked at the two nameless maids ordering them more harshly "you two will deal with dressing Marisa for bed and bathing her for the night." the maids nodded going to begin their duties as Remilia went to Patchouli's library to get some things from her good friend.

Chapter 1 end

Author's note-

1\. chapter 1 and 2 there won't really be too much action and more focused on setting up things.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Deal Making

(With Sakuya within the Palace of the Earth Spirits)

"So you came to make a deal with me, so I won't interfere with your master's plan for Marisa Kirisame then?" That was the type of greeting the head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion received from the Earth Palace's mistress Satori Komeji. Sakuya didn't like dealing with Satori, not because of the mind reading that was something she could handle no it was the fact the tiny mind reader talked ahead of her that annoyed the maid.

" It seems that way, may we hurry this along I.." Sakuya was cut off by Satori who finished her sentence for her " Have a tight schedule correct? Well, we should move this discussion to my private quarters then, shouldn't we?" Satori led Sakuya through the palace and to her room Sakuya, however, after arriving the maid questioned the mind reading youkai "You said that this discussion would be private."

The mind reader looked at the maid as Orin in her cat form hopped onto her master's lap purring out "Please we're just pets wanting to say hi." there was a teasing tone to the demon cat's voice when Okuu landed in front of Sakuya while in her bird form walking forward at her. Okuu somehow held a smile on her beak as she waddled up saying "Hii Sakuya Okuu's been a good girl pet her please Unyuu!" The maid looked at Satori then to her pet and sighed.

She petted the crow's head gently to which Okuu pushed her bird head into the soft palm rubbing against her. Sakuya then picked Okuu up letting the bird snuggle into her lap while saying to the mind reader " So I'm sure you know what my master's offer is while poking in my head, what do you say?" Satori chuckled scratching under Orin's chin telling the maid " I'd much rather you say it openly first, then we could at least give the illusion that we're really attempting a negotiation."

"Alright then," Sakuya responded while gaining a serious look at the youkai "Milady's request is that you stay out of her way while she is attempting to court the black-white." Satori nodded before giving a response " I see and if I say I don't like the idea of Marisa leaving the market..or rather I want to take her for myself?" Sakuya then responded doing her best to choke down the slight bit of disgust she had for her mistresses' plan "Simple you will be allowed a "rental plan" for her "

Satori chuckled at the slight disgust that Sakuya held for Remilia's idea to whore her own lover out just to make sure no one would interfere. "Is this plan adjustable and what does it look like for the moment?" The maid scowled she was sure that Satori knew of her dislike of this topic and wanted to keep it going out of self-satisfaction. "F...from what I can gather after their four-night honeymoon Marisa will be available for three days on every second week."

"Is that so hmm good, I can accept that deal..." the mind reader then thought "Of course until I decide to train her for myself." Sakuya then got up sitting Okuu on the table who made a noise of disappointment after being removed from the maid's lap. "That's good I'll report to my mistress that you have.." Satori then said with a smirk responding "Now, now we're not done just yet, I haven't agreed to anything..." That made Sakuya narrow her eyes before saying "Is that so?"

Satori replied with an affirmative nod "that's correct, is there anything else your master can bring to the table?" Sakuya sighed before closing her eyes, she knew the youkai already understood well who else was being brought into this. "If you work with milady, you would also be joining an alliance with gap youkai Yukari Yakumo." Satori then commented to Sakuya "Alright then I'm in..."

"Finally I'm free to go home..." Sakuya sighed she'd wasted far too much time than what she ever wanted to but, was stopped again by Satori. "Before you leave, I'm sending someone with you both to help secure our little alliance along with making sure this whole courting game goes down smoothly." Sakuya then gained an annoyed look before saying "That's fine so which of your pets will be following me?" Satori took a moment to think before grinning.

"Orin go along with Sakuya and help her out where you can." The cat nodded before going to leap off of Satori's lap, only for the girl to catch her and remind the cat "You best be on your best behavior I won't discourage Sakuya or Remilia from disciplining you, understand?" Orin had a sweatdrop slowly roll down her fur covered forehead and she stuttered out "Y..yeah s..sure master I got you."

Satori then dropped the cat at her feet and Orin waltzed over to the maid transforming into her human form. "Let's get along well Miss. Sakuya." There was a small grin on the cat's face as she told the maid that, Sakuya used her response to drain her distaste from her mind " Get along maybe not, but I shall tolerate your presence so long as you don't cause any problems for me or my mistresses."

Orin shrugged before giggling out "Hehehe whatever you say, nothing will go wrong with me around, I promisssse." in a joking form the cat drew out the s with a cat-like hiss making the maid grumble about making a mistake and not taking Okuu with her instead. "I do hope you're having a somewhat better time mistress," Sakuya muttered to herself as she left the palace to head back to the mansion with Orin in tow.

(At the Mansion, Remilia, Patchouli, and Yukari)

"Remi please explain why this stain of a woman is in my library?" Patchouli wasn't usually verbally offensive but, after she discovered that Yukari had helped in some of Marisa's more stealthy thefts of her sanctum she was more than willing to tell the gap-hag straight. Remilia sighed at the attitude Patchouli had taken with her "guest" if she could call Yukari that.

If Yukari felt anything from the magician's comment it was either easily hidden by her impossible to read face or she was finding it entertaining so she would mind it for now. Remilia betted on the later if anything "She is here about my courting Marisa," Patchouli wanted to scowl at her friend they didn't need this problem's help, in fact, she was more than likely to become an obstacle if anything.

"Now what makes you think I would involve myself anyways, why should I care if you're off raping women especially that annoying black-white?" Yukari asked Remilia who scowled at that she wasn't planning to rape anyone, she was just going to mentally train Marisa to eventually let Remilia take it "" Cough"," the vampire coughed into her fist before remarking " now Yukari let's try to keep this civil, were not here to fight or bicker after all."

The gap youkai pouted looking for a stronger reaction than what was delivered before sighing out like a child "Fiiine your so boring Remi~" the youkai took a more official standing with a stronger look saying "Anywho as stated before why would I care?" Remilia replied to her with " It's not you caring that makes me worry, it's who you could spread this information to." that gave the gap youkai a smirk.

Patchouli had to agree if there was one thing that the gap-hag could do to cause problems it was telling someone who would care about what her friend was up to. "So, if only to get you out of my library quicker what do you need to cooperate with Remi?" Yukari went to snap at the magician though Remilia interrupted it with " Ahem discussion on that isn't needed because I know just what she's after."

"Is that so? Do tell me what I want then?" Remilia didn't like the underhanded dealings especially with the pieces she's been having to put into play but, for her love to succeed she would need to do some "evil" things " Ran's been wanting to attempt taking up a motherly figure with me and Flan, no?" Yukari chuckled she knew just how much pride the Scarlet Devil was having to swallow and loved it to the core.

The vampire swallowed some spit before growling out trying to void the bitterness in her tone " I..I'll tolerate Ran trying to fulfill a mother's role with us sisters as long as I have your support, do we have a deal?" Yukari snickered before thinking about how Ran hadn't been properly awarded for helping her with causing some recent incidents.

Finally, after a good minute, Yukari responded with a grin "That's fine I won't interfere with anything, now I should get going Ran's probably wondering where I am." Remilia nodded with Patchouli saying "Please do so and, the next time you and Remi meet up don't use my library as the staging area." Yukari giggled wanting to respond however instead she simply shrugged before going through a gap leaving the room.

Right as the vampire was about to begin cursing the existence that is Yukari Yakumo, the gap-hag popped her head back into the library with a smirk telling Remilia "Oh, by the way, Ran'll be by tomorrow to make you both breakfast and begin her dotting motherly ways on you." Remilia rolled her eyes after that before going to leave the library, making Patchouli ask "Where are you off to Remi?"

The vampire responded by stretching and telling her good friend "To be for the night Patchy, for it may be young but so will be tomorrow's day and it is to be event-filled if anything else. " Patchouli could only agree before reminding Remilia "Just remember the compensation that you promised to Koa, while I could care less about what you do with the black-white somehow the human enchanted that dumb succubus." Remilia didn't mind having to share her bride a bit to get what she wanted, but how Patchouli kept trying to hide her own feelings about the witch was annoying.

"I know," the vampire responded casually while thinking "that will be a dance for another time, at the moment I should head off to sleep." She hoped that Sakuya would make it back at some form of a sleeping hour, lord knows her head maid needed the rest given to her during that off time. "That gives me an..no bad Remilia," She scolded herself mentally this was not the time for scheming instead it was the time for sleeping.

Chapter 2 end

Author's notes-

1\. Do remember I'm open to all comments, flames(while being constructive) and advice so don't be afraid to speak up.

2\. Sorry the chapter took a while to get out despite the short length


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A Morning to Remember

(Marisa in a guest room SDM)

"ungh..," Marisa grumbled in her sleep, tossing and turning against the soft bed that while it was comfortable to an almost divine level, it bothered her to no end. Finally, after a few more moments of grumbling and growling, she forced herself up looking at the room she was in. "Huh, why am I in some fancy schmanc...?!" she quickly snapped herself out of her sleepy state, her mind quickly catching up with what happened the night before. "That piece of shit vampire ho..how could she?" Marisa scowled planning to kick Remilia's ass for what she had done.

The human girl stamped over to the door a sharp glare in her mind as she went to slam a foot against it in pure anger. Just as she was about to begin, the door flung open and the head maid Sakuya who had returned from her trip to old hell two hours before stepped in. "As I figured you're awake early, that's good since that removes something off the list of "extra" chores I must do."

"Like I care about that,!" Marisa snickered making Sakuya give a small sigh, the witch then went on to hiss out " yer annoyin ass mistress has got some splannin to do, ya damn maid!" Sakuya scoffed before replying to Marisa with a challenging tone "Oh? and how would that be?" Marisa rolled her eyes in response while heading for her dress's pocket to draw out the mini-hakkero while hissing "Fer poisoning me and takin mah first ki...!?"

Her sentenced stopped as her hand brushed unfamiliar fabric, it wasn't the plain to the touch style of her dress and in fact her, noticing this made her think of how naked her head felt. Looking down she felt her cheeks raise in a small blush at the nightwear she was put in. It was a white nightgown with thin black lace on the shoulders. At the bottom of the gown, the expensive feeling fabric thinned as well showing off her bare legs and feet under a near transparent web of white, while staying just thick enough to cover her more sensitive areas.

Blinking in shock she slowly moved a hand to her dress noticing that something else seemed off with her attire. When she touched her underwear she quickly pulled it back in shock stuttering out in fear "Wh..wh..why am I wearing Panties!" if she could spit fire while barking at Sakuya she could hissing "d...damnit where are my bloomers, you bitch!" It was the maid's turn to roll her eyes, she narrowed her eyes saying "A lady doesn't wear a child's garb."

"That so? Well lucky I ain't some higher than thou lady, aren't I?!" Marisa raised her hand up Mini-hakkero or not she could still defend herself well enough. Sakuya gained a smirk as Marisa flicked her hand up and didn't even attempt to move as a green energy sparked out of her right hand. "Take this ya cocky ass maid!" the energy flared up for mere seconds, but the blast never came and the power left Marisa quickly after the would be spell fizzled.

"What's wrong oh so mighty black-white feeling sickly?" the patronizing tone coming from the maid pissed off Marisa and tempted her to try another spell. Noticing this Sakuya kept a cold disposition while snapping her fingers a strong electric shock ran through Marisa suddenly. After that Sakuya had pulled Marisa to her feet and against the door that, with her back heel, she had shut to keep the girl pinned. "I'm sorry to say Marisa that you will not be able to use your magic thanks to lady Patchouli and miss Koakuma."

Marisa snarled before cursing out to Sakuya "Tch, those bastards betrayed me too huh?" That earned a small chuckle from the maid who adjusted the girl to where her hands were being held above her head and told her "Don't you see Marisa now you are just a helpless, little girl," Marisa snickered out a venomous response " I don't wanna hear any condescendin shit from you, pad wearing sadist!" Sakuya gained a strong glare at Marisa for that comment.

"You shouldn't make me angry Marisa, you may just see how right you are" The maid brought a knee against the witch's panty covered core and dug against it with an ever-growing gleam in her eye "What's wrong Marisa is it feeling good for you to be violated by someone you supposedly hate?" she continued to mock Marisa who squirmed at the uncomfortable feelings running down her spine as the maid kept pushing her knee against it hard. "Sto..stop it tha..that fe..feels weird." Sakuya snickered before with a malevolent grin said: "Oh is that so has the ever shameless witch never played with herself before?"

"Wh..what you on about ha..ha" Marisa at this point had begun to pant as her legs became far to weak to hold herself up and the strange heat from her slit combined with the wet feeling dribbling down her legs consumed her mind. She bit her lip as her mind flashed white surprising Sakuya who stepped back as Marisa slumped to the floor earning a small cough from the maid who thought "I might've gone too far, she did cum after all." she looked at her stocking and sighed it was stained with Marisa's love juice.

She stepped towards Marisa who weakly glared at the maid scowling out at her "Wh..ha..ha now you perver.. bitch maid?" she struggled to make coherent sentences after having been violated by the maid, who once again dragged Marisa to her feet and ordered her "Stay still and let me dress you," Marisa was about to give the maid a piece of her mind but, Sakuya continued with "Unless you want to find out how it feels for your body to catch up with three days worth of what I just did, in a matter of a minute." As if to accentuate how serious she was Sakuya's eyes were painted red instantly.

Marisa swallowed some spit while relenting herself to the maid's hands which swiftly went to removing the curtain like gown, and the now wet panties. The maid scoffed at the scent coming from the girl's core it was lewd enough to get a small amount of desire out of her and, she had to hold herself back from doing more to the girl. "I need to control myself, I've already stepped above my boundary," the maid muttered while Marisa had her own thoughts on the situation "W..what was that amazing feeling? Why did she do that? I..I'm gonna have to beat Remi quickly so I don't feel any more of that."

( A few minutes later)

Marisa scowled while walking out the room with Sakuya at her back, a satisfied smile painted on the maid's face. The witch looked at her outfit with a glare, it was so..so pink. She had been stuffed into a frilly pink dress with a matching cap sitting on her head, not to mention she also had white knee socks with her tiny feet stuck into uncomfortably fancy black shoes.

"Come now Marisa it's time for breakfast," the maid said through her smile and grabbed the witch's hand dragging her off to the dining hall. Chapter 3

Author's Note-

1\. Remember to review I love having opinions to go off of, advice and just small conversations.


End file.
